1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power supply apparatus for a sliding structure, which is mounted on the sliding structure such as, a sliding door of a vehicle for supplying continuously electric power to for example an auxiliary device at the sliding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply apparatus 100 for a sliding structure (call power supply apparatus hereafter) shown in FIG. 10 for supplying continuously electric power to for an auxiliary device at a sliding door as the sliding structure of a vehicle is provided. The power supply apparatus 100 includes a car body 101 as a base, a sliding door 102 provided slidably on the car body 101 and a wiring harness 103 wired between the car body 101 and the sliding door 102.
The car body 101 is provided with an opening 104, through which a passenger goes into and out from a passenger room arranged at the car body. The sliding door 102 can move slidingly between a close position, in which the sliding door 102 closes the opening 104, shown with a long dashed short dashed long line in FIG. 10, and an open position, in which the sliding door 102 completely opens the opening 104, shown with a dashed line in FIG. 10.
The wiring harness 103 includes a plurality of electric wires (not shown) and a corrugate tube 105 receiving the electric wires. The electric wires connects electrically auxiliary devices mounted on the car body and the auxiliary devices mounted on the sliding door 102. The corrugate tube 105 is elastically deformable. One end portion of the corrugate tube 105 is fixed on the car body 101. The other end portion of the corrugate tube 105 is mounted pivotably on the sliding door 102.
According to the power supply apparatus 100, by elastically deforming the corrugate tube 105 of the wiring harness 103 and swinging the other end portion of the corrugate tube 105 against the sliding door 102, the sliding door 102 can move between the close position and the open position. By wiring the electric wires through the corrugate tube 105, the auxiliary device mounted on the car body 101 and the auxiliary device mounted on the sliding door 102 are connected electrically so as to continuously supply electric power to the auxiliary devices mounted on the sliding door 102.
Patent reference 1 is the Japan Published Patent Application No. 2005-308099.